


Ray and Sunshine

by JackMcGarrett



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bi Oliver Queen, Boys Kissing, Danny and Felicity are cousins, Hawaii 5-0 season 6 inspired, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, M/M, Male Slash, Minor Danny "Danno" Williams/Ray Palmer, Not Beta Read, Oliver is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Danny's complained to his cousin Felicity about how his life in Hawaii is anything but paradise, so she gets him to come to visit her. Danny does. He meets her friends and he has some fun. Felicity plots to make Steve jealous by getting Oliver to make out with Danny and posting it on social media she knows Steve's stalking. She didn't plan on Ray and Danny hitting it off but it happens. Does it work? Will Steve be jealous? Will he make a move once Danny goes back to Hawaii?
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Ray and Sunshine

"Any plans this weekend?" Thea asked her brother. 

"Train, update security, watch a game. Assuming all's quiet." Oliver answered. 

"Wow, very romantic there bro," Thea said with an eye-roll. 

"Hey! I was actually planning something romantic for us. Something just came up." Oliver defended himself. 

Diggle was close by to catch that and asked, "Everything okay?"

"Hm? Yeah. Well, with us anyway. We're golden. It's her cousin, Danny." Oliver told them. 

"Danny? The uh...cop in Hawaii, right?" Thea asked as she pointed to one of the pinned photos Felicity had on her main computer. It was of a blond man with a young girl smiling into the camera. 

Oliver nodded. "Detective actually. Yeah, he's been having a hard time so she's flying him out here to spend some time together." 

"He get hurt on the job or something?" Diggle asked. 

Oliver took a deep breath as he began to tell them Danny's story. He began with Rachel and the divorce, her remarrying and moving Danny's only child all the way across the country and Danny following. Danny being an outcast and getting hazed but taking it all as best as he could until he was recognized. How he joined Five-Oh and gained a new level of authority but also new dangers to his life. He did his best to explain Steve McGarrett based on what Felicity told him from what Danny tells her. 

"And so they were sort of skirting on becoming a thing but then Catherine comes back and Steve's got that 'what if' feelings and they start dating. He feels like he should propose and he's got a ring and everything. She chooses her career over him. Not overly surprising but it could have been done with more tact." Oliver summarizes. 

"Wow." Thea comments. 

"Let me guess." Diggle began. "Steve sucks at emotions. He has them but can't decide what to do with them. So he lashes out at the one constant that's always been there, going toe to toe with him, not realizing that his harsh SEALness is overstepping and hurting Danny."

"Danny himself hasn't said that, but that's what Felicity says happened. _Is_ happening." He corrected. "And that's not all." 

"What more could happen?" Thea asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"A few years ago Rachel's relationship with Stan was on the rocks. Danny weakened and so did she, so they slept together. She told him it was Stan's..."

Thea gasped, " _No_!"

"It was Danny's after all. She lied for years...under the bullshit of not wanting to put Charlie through the stress of having a cop father in case anything happened." Oliver himself had felt very indignant and though he wasn't the most social person anymore, he ended up ranting with Danny for hours when he learned about that. It was still a soft spot for him. "Steve tried to defend Rachel."

"Ooh." Both Diggle and Thea made a face, but it was Diggle who made the sound. 

"Yeah." Oliver nodded. 

"So Steve gets his heart broken, is emotionally stunted and wants to hurt a close friend-" Thea begins to sum up. 

Diggle cuts in and says, "Someone who he had a weird almost relationship with."

Thea nods to him and continues, "Like some sort of...what? Solidarity that Danny didn't agree to?"

"Look, I don't want to be that guy but I can, in a very basic way, understand this Steve guy," Diggle said. 

"I would not side with him while Danny's here. More so because Felicity will be the one not to take it well." Oliver warned him. 

Diggle raised his hands in defense. "I'm not. But this guy's a SEAL. They were trained to be soldiers who can withstand the worst of humanity at the forefront of fighting the war on terror. Emotions will be the guy's biggest challenge."

"Trust me, Digs. I get that. Hell, everyone here will get that. But you can't just treat people however you want and expect them to be okay with it." Oliver said. 

"That balance of being a soldier and interacting with civilians is something I learned when in my bodyguard days. So. When's Danny supposed to arrive?" Diggle asked. 

"Later tonight. Felicity's setting up the guest room for him." Oliver replied. 

* * *

"Thanks for this. You didn't have to." Danny told Felicity as they walked down the street after getting ice cream. 

"You paid. It's just like when we were kids. It always cheered us up." Felicity told him with a smile as she used her spoon to steal a bite of Danny's ice cream. 

Danny smiled back at her before he said, "Not the ice cream, Liz. The escape."

"Hey, we're family. We look out for each other. You're my favorite cousin...don't tell Stella or Bridget I said that." She added quickly. Then her eyes soften as she told him. "You're so damn strong Danny. Whenever I'm facing hardship I literally ask myself what you'd do." When she saw him roll his eyes, she elbowed him lightly. "It's true! And you know what the answer always is?"

"What?" He asked, going along with it.

"The right thing. Cos that's who you are. So I'm really sorry you're having a bad time right now. But it's not going to last forever."

Danny sighed, "I know. I just...I don't know what I'm going to feel or who I'm going to be when this thing passes. Will I even like Steve the same?"

"You always have a place here." She told him. "I've met a few damn good lawyers. If need be, we can get custody of the kids. I mean these are like millions if not billion-dollar sort of lawyers, and we know people in law enforcement, I can hack my way into any records. It wouldn't be a problem and it'd be poetic justice in many ways." 

Danny chuckled and shook his head, though he didn't doubt a single word. "I'm not one to run away from my problems. Being here feels weird enough as it is. I still love Steve. He's still my best friend....or just still a really good friend. We might have some therapy to go to but it's not the end of our friendship."

"But it might be the end to a relationship?" She asked him, a bit sadly. She wanted Danny to be happy and hated that he was feeling heartbroken and rejected like this. 

"It's not really the end if it never started, right?" 

"You don't think you'll try again?" She asked him carefully. 

Danny was quiet for a moment as he thought about it. He's been wanting to think about it but kept himself from doing so because he was afraid of his own answer. Now that Felicity's asked him he had to think of it and he just sighed again. "No. I...I'm not what he's looking for." 

"How can you say that? You're amazing! You're kind and clever and anyone would be lucky to have you!" She insisted. 

"You're only saying that because I'm your favorite cousin," He told her with a weak smirk. 

"Danny, I'm serious. But I can understand why you may not want to try again so soon."

"At all." He corrected. "Maybe it was all meant to happen. To remind me that what we have right now is good enough."

"Alright. But if you're going to be here, then we aren't going to mope. Not after this!" There was a fire in her eyes that scared Danny a bit. She continued before he could have a say. "We're going to party and have fun and we are getting you laid!" 

" _What_?" 

"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else. You're in good hands, so don't worry. You're going to be just fine." She promised. Much like when they were younger, Danny couldn't say no to her, and simply agreed. 

* * *

"You want me to what?" Oliver asked incredulously. 

"With how Danny's told me what Steve's like, I've kept tabs on his phone." Felicity began. 

Oliver nodded, understanding so far. "Illegal, but that's sort of what we do. Still doesn't explain why you want to record me kissing your cousin." 

She rolled her eyes but began to explain. "Danny's made social media accounts to keep in touch with Grace. It's easier to get her on Snapchat or Instagram than it is via phone or text. Anyway, Danny has social media accounts and I know for a fact that Danny's team is stalking him."

"... _how_?"

"Well, I might have sent a virus that let me bug into Five-Oh and overheard some ranting." She waved it off, dismissing it. "I know Danny wants to ignore his feelings for Steve. And I think he was a total jackass to Danny but the way Danny speaks about him makes me think about the way I think about you. I just...if Steve's a bit like you, and he kinds is-"

"What?"

"He'll react to jealousy. I don't think he fully accepts or knows that Danny's into guys. So if he sees Danny making out with a hot guy...he'll act on his own feelings. He'll apologize and try to win Danny back." 

"I..." there was a lot to unload there but there was something Oliver stuck to. " _How_ am I like _Steve_?" 

"Really? That's what you landed on?" She shook her head, "So? Will you do it?" 

Oliver sighed deeply. "Only if Danny agrees." 

He knew Danny would. Not because he was cocky in thinking everyone wanted to kiss him. He might have once upon a time. But this had more to do with the fact that Danny was like him and had trouble telling Felicity no. 

* * *

"Felicity, I don't think this is nec-" 

Felicity cut him off with a look. She held up her phone and gave them a nod. Danny and Oliver shrugged before leaning in to kiss each other. Oliver and Danny knew that it was just a ploy to hopefully make Steve jealous, so Oliver gave it his all. If Steve was Danny's Oliver then he hoped to spark a fire under Steve to get his shit together. And though it might be weird to ever mention aloud, Danny was one hell of a kisser. 

They parted and then flanked Felicity and watched as she edited the video to her liking, tagged Danny properly, and then post it. The moment she did that, Danny grabbed a drink from a passing waitress and down it. He felt like a teenager trying to impress his crush, and he felt himself blush for hoping it would work. Why would it? Steve was probably straight and wouldn't care. 

"Hey look it's Ray!" He heard Felicity exclaim. 

Danny looked towards the direction Felicity was waving at, and they were greeted by a very handsome man. 

"Hey, guys!" Ray greeted. 

Oliver simply nodded as he hugged Felicity to him. Felicity greeted Ray before introducing him to Danny. "Ray, this is my cousin Danny. Danny this is-"

"Ray Palmer. Yeah, kinda hard not to know who this guy is." Danny shook Ray's hand. 

Ray smiled sheepishly but began to strike up a conversation with Danny. Eventually, Oliver and Felicity left for one reason or another but Ray and Danny kept on talking. Talking and drinking. After a few drinks, Ray convinced Danny to go dancing with him. 

When Felicity checked her phone an hour or two later to see if there were any reactions to Danny and Oliver's kiss, she was pleased to see that there was, but she was also surprised by something else. Other people were tagging Ray and Danny making out while dancing very closely and intimately. She tried to find her cousin and friend but they weren't anywhere in sight. 

"Well...maybe it's for the best," Oliver commented. 

"The best way to get over someone is to get under someone else..." 

* * *

"You're back!"

Danny raised an eyebrow as he walked into the office. He was early and had hoped to avoid...whatever was about to happen until a later time. 

"I am. Usually what happens on a Monday. People head back to work after the weekend." 

"You know what I mean," Steve replied with a frown. 

"Not really..."

"You went away," Steve stated. Point blank in a way that almost made Danny feel guilty. 

"I went to visit my cousin." Was Danny's reply. 

Steve just frowned more. "Well, the pictures of you circulating online aren't really of you with your cousin." 

"No, they're with me and Oliver Queen and Ray Palmer. I've been made aware. By Grace. By Rachel. By Kono...and I'm sure I haven't heard the last of it yet." 

"Do you regret it?" Steve asked carefully. 

"No. I uh...I needed to get loose. They were fun."

Steve donned on his aneurysm face, "Are you going to see them again?" 

Danny shrugged, "Maybe. I don't know. I'm...I'm trying to figure out some things."

"What sort of things?" 

"Feelings mostly. I...I've been feeling things. For someone. But it's...the more I think about it the more risky and kinda stupid it seems. I value our friendship too much to risk it and I was going to...but something happened and maybe it was for the best in the grand scheme of things. Oliver's not an option but hey, maybe Ray is...he's tall, dark-haired, chiseled."

"Rich," Steve growled. 

Danny nodded absentmindedly as he thought more and more about it now that he was literally in front of Steve. Meanwhile, Steve's mind was racing too. Knowing that Danny had left Hawaii without so much as a goodbye to him let him know how rocky their friendship has gotten. He was aware of how...unreasonable he's been lately. It wasn't until Danny was gone and he had a taste of his absence did he begin to realize a few things. He pathetically started social media accounts to stalk Danny and seeing his partner have fun and meet with hot, younger, _richer_ men had Steve's blood boiling. 

"I'm all those things...minus rich," Steve told Danny. 

Danny paused and looked at Steve. "But you're not interested." 

"Says who?" 

"...your behavior since Catherine left." 

Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That was...I'm not really sure. A crisis. An internal one. I thought for a while, in the back of my mind anyway, that when marriage was beginning to set in it'd be Catherine. I...I never imagined anyone else. But then...she left and we became friends and partners and...certain expectations remained. Catherine stayed the image that came to mind when I thought of my own marriage. And I was angry when I had to come to terms it wasn't going to be like that anymore. And I'm sorry I took it out on you. Seeing you move on with more successful men was a kick in the balls, Danny. I can't compete with them...I mean I can totally kick their asses," Steve added quickly.

Danny made a face. Ray...possibly. Oliver? Danny didn't know who was a sure bet. 

"I can!" Steve insisted before he shook his head. "The point is...I like you. More than a friend. And I...I want to ask you out. On a date."

"A date?" Danny echoed.

"Yes. A date-date."

"With _you_...paying?"

"I'm the one who asked you out, so yes. That's usually how it goes." 

"Well excuse me for wanting to make sure. I've never been on a date with you, and most other times you love making me take out my wallet to pay for things." Danny's missed this. This feels more like their kind of banter. The not so serious stuff. Yet there was something there underneath it all. The risk...As much as he just wanted to jump in and accept it without a doubt, he couldn't. He did have doubts. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Don't say that..." Steve shook his head at the notion of them not working out.

"Steve, I'm serious! We got a good thing going with Five-Oh. I love you, as my best friend. I don't...I don't want to risk losing you if this doesn't work out." 

"It will!" Steve insisted. 

"You don't know that!" 

"I know I love you!" Steve declared strongly. So strongly it shocked Danny into silence. "I wasn't sure I loved Catherine, that doubt was always lingering in the back of my head. But it doesn't with you. I'm not blind that we have to be careful with certain subjects. Like the kids. And I don't want to ruin what we have with Five-Oh either. But I know I can't just sit back and let other men swoop in and try to take you away from me."

"You...you're serious? We...we have a date? A date-date?" 

Steve gave one curt nod. "Yes. Will you accept?"

"...yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :)


End file.
